easternmountainknightsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zackson Clan
The Zackson Clan is possibly the biggest and most succesfull clan in all of North Centuria. History of the clan Royal historians in the huge libraries of The Fire Castle has tracked the family name back to Saint Lucy Zackson, more than 5000 years ago. The records says that she was found in an ancient ruin in the forest just outside Port Riivar. When she was discovered she had a note saying "My name is Lucy Zackson and I'm 6 months old, please take good care of me". She had a mark over her chest shaped as a crescent with a star inside. An older couple named James & Sally Jones took her in as their own, but they were murdered by Southern soldiers in the first war when Lucy was only 17 years old. Lucy decided to join the army to get revenge on the Southern army soldiers, who at the time were notorious for killing civilians. Lucy became the first female soldier in the history of Centuria, and even became a Z10-class soldier. Through all of history, only 23 soldiers who weren't directly of the Zackson clan has enterd Z10-class, but still were connected by blood to the clan and even had the star of the Zackson-Mark, which was the name of the mark of which Saint Lucy Zackson was found with, and every memeber of the clan is born with it. Since Saint Lucy Zackson, every single member of the clan who was born into it was destined to greatness! Whether it was as a warrior, scientist, merchant or even as a writer, they have all be fenomenal at what they do, no matter what! Current members of the clan The current list of Zackson's is pretty small. The last generation was either completely obliterated in the 4551-Attacks on The Fire Castle, or the name had been married away.Myles Zackson is the only current living person from the last generation, who still has the ancient family name.Here's the list with first names and age of the members. *Myles - 84 years old - Retired Z10-class soldier and Aeroship captain,farther of the Zackson Brothers, currently owns a tavern in Port Riivar. *Anthony - 39 years old - Inventor of the Heavy Artillary Mark 42 (Also operates it and works as a mechanic on it) *Booker - 42 years old - Z10-class soldier, the best swordsman the world has seen. *Captain Joel Zackson - 47 years old - Former Z10-Class soldier, Aero-Pirate Captain. *Mariane - 47 years old - Z7-class soldier, royal assasin and writer (Married to Captain Joel) *Lenora - 35 years old - Skilled artist, best selling author and super model (Married to Anthony) *Leo - 13 years old - Already a math genious and a great tactician (Son of Captain Joel) *Joel Jr. - 18 years old - Z9-class soldier, Aeroship student and inventor of the plasmatic cutlass and the future king of North Centuria (Son of Captain Joel) *Crown Princess Lindsay Zackson VI - Z9-class soldier, writer and artist and the future queen of North Centuria (Married to Joel Jr.) Joel Zackson Jr. will be the first king with the Zackson family name. When him and Princess Lindsay VI got married, it was very tough for them to choose if they kept the royal family name Rexaton or they changed the Northern royal family name to Zackson. They almost went with Rexaton, but King Nord Rexaton XXI told them both "I insist that you choose the Zackson name, for the Rexaton name has gone on for far too long, and have been corrupted several times in the past 10.000 years. If a family name deserves to be the royal name, it should be Zackson!" and therefore, when King Nord Rexaton XXI dies one day, the entire northern continent will be changed from the Kingdom of Rexaton to the Kingdom of Zackson. This will also hopefully keep the name from ever being forgotten. Captain Joel Zackson has made it his life goal to find the original roots of The Zackson Clan. He's been traveling the entire world includig South Centuria, to visit old clan castles, houses, graves and temples that were either buildt or owned by the Zackson's. He's also visited about 43% of all libraries on the Northern continent to buy every single book that even mentions the Zackson's. Captain Joel is currently sure he might have found the ORIGINAL Zackson's who were the parents of Saint Lucy Zackson's father (Still unknown). They were named Old man Zack & Lucy Rexillia. Rexillia is actually a branch of the Rexaton family, so in a way the Zackson's might actuallly ve connected to the royal family. Zack didn't have a last name, cause it was in a time when last names were registrered, and therefore he could never afford his fathers name as his last name. Booker Zackson used to have a son named James Zackson III. Back then Booker was married to Lena Zackson, who died during labor. James became very fascinated by his familys history by the age of four, and therefore started studying his family history by his grandfathers house in the private library. in 4671, James begged his father that they could go visit the ruins on Zackson-Hill, where the family lived 200 years ago. When they got there, The Dark Lord was waiting for them. He took them by surprise and cast a curse on James while he had temporarily paralyzed Booker. During the next 10 minutes, Booker was forced to watch his son scream and squirm as his flesh and skin slowly rotted away, until there was nothing but a skeleton. After this, the paralyzation spell was broken and Booker could stand, but The Dark Lord sendt a Shadow Bullet directly into his heart and he went down on his knees. As The Dark Lord was about to send another bullet in to his head, Captain Joel Zackson came in his Aeroship and fired 5 shells against him, but he had already teleported away. Although Booker healed physically, he is now mentally unstable and is still trying to find and kill The Dark Lord 9 years later.